


Mass Effect : Renegade

by blushingseoul



Category: Day6 (Band), Mass Effect Trilogy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kim Namjoon is a pilot, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Reader is the Commander of a ship, Reader-Insert, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Violence, War Hero (Mass Effect), space, there are mentions of mass effect trilogy characters but they don't really show up sorry, this is purely self indulgent and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingseoul/pseuds/blushingseoul
Summary: In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.They called it the greatest discovery in human history.The civilizations of the galaxy call it Mass Effect.The year is 2167. Two human teenagers are sat on a ship, looking out in awe at the beautiful stars and galaxies it contains.The boy grabs the girl’s hand, holding on tightly.“No matter what, no matter how far away we are from each other, I’ll always find you.”
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Reader, Bangtan Boys Ensemble & You, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Mass Effect : Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I should probably regret this more than i do but jesus christ have i been wanting to post this. i've been working on this fic since 2018 and this is the culmination of many days of Not Sleeping, Playing Mass Effect, and Avoiding my Responsibilities. rip all my grades because we all know how this is going to go. we die like men or we don't die at all, that's my fuckin motto!! i used some prompts from https://writing-ideas-inc.tumblr.com/ so if you're looking for somewhere to get some SWEET ass inspo i would def recommend this. <3 thanks heathens.

The planet felt off. 

It’d been a solid three hours before you and your crew had landed, weapons ready with the expectation that you’d have to fight through layers upon layers of security. Instead you were met with silence, the entire settlement a ghost town. 

The faint breeze made you shiver through your biosuit, the temperature regulation beeping to acknowledge the change. You stood behind your crew, watching as Taehyung approached the mission point, omni-tool in hand. 

“Comm for Commander Phoenix from anonymous sender. Shall I play it for you?” You acknowledged the AI with a swipe of your hand over your HDI. 

“Deleting comm. You have an incoming message from Captain Namjoon. Displaying now.” 

You read the message with a slight disinterest, watching as Taehyung disabled the door in little to no time. It was a string of code, probably something taken from the door lock. The message was deleted, and you motioned for Jimin to take the lead. 

“Let’s go, boys. I want to get back on the ship as soon as possible,” you offhandedly muttered, watching them all nod their agreement. 

“All the same here, Commander. I don’t like how empty this place is,” Jungkook said, glancing around the desolate setting. It was almost as if everyone had just up and left, with no visible signs of struggle. All sorts of warning bells had begun to ring inside your head, but you shoved them off. The only thing that mattered to you was getting the information you’d need to get the credits you’d been promised. 

You sighed and let your eyes flit around the area. It was unusually quiet for a mission worth so much. 

“Proceed with caution,” you warned, staring directly at Jimin. “I don’t need anyone getting separated or kidnapped.” 

“Ouch, ye of little faith. When have I ever… actually- scratch that. Your concern is valid.” The pink-haired man said, his cheeks puffing up as he smiled at you through his helmet. “I’ll do my best to stick to the plan.” 

You nodded, motioning for everyone to move forward. “Get to it.” 

Walking into the small tunnel that had obviously once held a bustling port was eerie. The echoes of you and your crew’s biosuits beeping as the system regulated your body functions was the only sound other than your footsteps, posing more questions than what you’d like. 

“Commander,” you jumped, glaring at Jungkook who smiled at you slightly before pointing to your left, where a door was swinging on its hinges, “do I have your permission to breach?” 

You gave him a curt nod, motioning towards Taehyung and Jimin. They glanced at each other before slowly approaching the doorway, positioning themselves on either side of the frame. Jungkook raised his pistol, stepping up to the door and then pushing it open slowly, walking in as Taehyung and Jimin followed in formation. 

The room before you couldn’t have been described as anything but the scene of a massacre. Bodies lay strewn about, blood coating the once-functional wiki-screens as they flickered in the dying light. The stench was unlike any other, and made you sick to your stomach. 

“Live Comm Request for Commander Phoenix from anonymous sender. Shall I activate the link?” 

The familiar statement sent shivers running down your spine. “Confirm.” You whispered, staring at the destruction before you. 

“Commander! So nice of you to join us on this lovely planet of ours. Such a shame that you ignored my last attempt at speaking with you. I’m sure you know who this is by now, seeing as you used to work for me!” Your heart stopped, and you turned violently, eyes searching the room for cameras. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Cameras recording you is the least of your problems! I think you should worry about the fact that your team member… which one was it? The one with the pink hair? Yeah, you should be worried about the fact that he’s being a little too nosy for my liking.” Your eyes widened as you twirled around again to face Jimin, his face hovering a little too close to one of the presumably dead victims.

“Jimin! Move!” You shouted, running towards him as he looked over at you. He tried to speak, but the body he was examining shot up, grabbing him by the neck with erratic and robotic movements. 

“Commander, watch out!” You ducked just in time to avoid another metal hand shooting out to grab you, lashing out with your pistol and whipping the contraption with the butt of it. All hell broke loose after that, the voice in your helmet laughing wildly. 

“Oh, Y/N. I can’t believe you. You thought you could escape from me! You were doing good until you fell into my little trap. I’ve been tracking you, little firebird. The fact that you assumed you’d left my grasp leaves me absolutely baffled. I’ve always won, every single argument, every single fight. I won’t stop until I have you back. But until then, I think I’ll just take someone important from you, as a reminder of what I can do.” You gasped, bullets flying as your team managed to fight off the husks that attempted to take your life. 

“Jimin, status report!” You screamed, crouching to avoid an incoming attack. You glanced over just in time to see two husks corner him, a geth coming out of nowhere and grabbing him before he could answer.

Distress kicked in as you screamed, pulling out your omni-tool and slamming the blade of it into the throat of the black and blue monster. “Jimin, hold on!” 

Jungkook and Taehyung managed to make their way over towards you, both of them shouting and aiding each other in battle. Your eyes, however, were glued to your best friend, who was struggling for breath as he fought his enemies. 

“C-Commander! Y/N! Just… go!” Jimin pleaded, elbowing the geth and attempting to right his position. You ignored him, shooting with deadly accuracy at the continuously rising husks, running as fast as you could to Jimin’s side, shooting the geth as they dragged him backwards. 

You could feel tears running down your face as you shoved your way to him, his figure becoming more and more obscured as the robotic creature took him away. “I’m not going to leave you!” you screamed, stomping on the head of a husk that’d fallen.

“Yes you are! I’ll be fine, I know you’ll come back!” 

With that, Jimin stopped struggling, your other teammates screaming your name as you watched him get dragged away. You heard her voice in your comms again, taunting you. 

“Remember, little firebird. I’m always in control. You can never escape.” 

“You must be so stupid to think that I’m going to let you get away with this,” you growled, staring up at a security camera with a blinking light. “You might have owned me once before but never again will you hurt me the same way you did. I’ll be back, and this time? It’ll be your blood on my hands. Your body hitting the floor. Be ready.” And with that you shut down the live feed, shooting the security cameras in all four corners of the room before heeding to the persistent hands of your crew. 

“Commander, we have to go!” Jungkook hollered, his face strained with panic. You brushed him off, making your way to the door Jimin had been brought through, taking down geth and husks alike. You could barely breathe, your mind focusing only on getting to him before it was too late. 

“Commander!” Taehyung tried, running up to you and grabbing your arm. “Let’s move out! Namjoon can’t keep the Nike here much longer!” You attempted to brush him off, hitting a husk so hard it flew across the room, a sickening thud echoing. 

The sound knocked you out of your adrenaline fueled rage, your body practically giving up as you let out a small sob, leaning against Taehyung as he shot the few remaining husks. Jungkook sighed, approaching the other side of you and wrapping his arm around your shoulders, ignoring the way your shoulders shook with each heaving breath. 

The boys and you headed back to your ship as soon as you composed yourself, the rest of your crew bombarding you with questions and information. 

“Where’s Jimin?” 

You turned your head towards Hoseok, who sat wringing his hands as he looked at the three of you. Taehyung shook his head, letting it fall against Jungkook’s chest as the younger boy embraced him. You swallowed, looking him in the eyes as you explained in a dead voice. 

“He’s gone. The geth; Hwasa got him.” Hoseok’s eyes filled with tears. 

“We can save him though, right? We’ll get him back?” Namjoon’s question fell on empty ears, the beeping of the radar turning everyone’s heads. 

“Cerberus ship coming up on the radar in about ten clicks,” Seokjin called out, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the crew, “how do we approach?” 

You stared out one of the many portholes gracing the flight cabin of The Nike, just barely catching the tail end of his next words. 

“...shields are running low. Commander, any ideas?” You glanced at your crew members and their desolate faces, breathing out slowly as flashes of someone filed through your head. 

“Hyperwarp to the Citadel. I have a friend I need to catch up with,” you said, ignoring the scoff Namjoon sent your way. 

“Commander, I hate to admit it but you do realize it’s not the best idea to just go walking up to where most of the Alliance is stationed, right? We’re not exactly on the ‘valued guest’ list.” he stated, never looking up from his control panel. 

“Namjoon, you do realize that I’m your commander, and whenever I tell you to do something, you do it, correct?” You glared at the sandy-haired man, a shiver visibly working its way down his spine. Turning around, you glanced at all the other members of your crew who were staring at you, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. You’d never been one to snap at them before considering everyone in your crew was practically family, but right now they needed a captain, not a friend.

You power-walked out of the bay after that, making your way to the elevator to reach your room.

The second your door whooshed open you froze, contemplating what you were about to do as you stared at your comms unit. It’d been so long since you’d seen him, so long since you’ve even dared to say his name. Only the images of Jimin’s helpless face flashing through your mind helped you make your decision. In less than two seconds you’d had the unit open and the code you hadn’t used in years typed into the system. 

All too soon you were staring into dark brown eyes, almost black in their colour. He was still painstakingly beautiful, his once black hair now a vibrant platinum blonde, suiting him just as much (if not more), than the darker shade. 

“Y/n?” He breathed, his eyes widening in shock. 

“Yoongi,” you swallowed, “I need your help.”


End file.
